


Day 014

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 3





	Day 014

Aveline searched the barracks for the third time that day but no one had received the month’s pay for the guards, not the compensation for the guards killed in the Qunari attack. Aveline had known that things would be disorganized in the wake of the viscount’s death but it had been two weeks, they were well past due.

She marched herself out of the barracks and over to the viscount’s offices. There were few enough people there but Seneschal Bran was at his post as ever. He looked as tired as Aveline felt but that would gain him no sympathy with her.

Aveline cleared her throat and the man looked up with a small start. He took a step back before fixing his face into the stony mark of his office.

“Guard Captain,” he replied. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I have received no reply to any of my requests and the guards have not received their pay for the month.”

“Direct as always,” the Senichal said with a smile. “I’m sure you're aware that these offices are in a particularly bad state of disarray in the wake of the deaths of both the viscount and his only heir.”

“But the coin hasn’t disappeared has it? or did the Qunari make of with it?”

“It isn’t just a matter of finding the funds. The allocation of resources if a complex matter. Many of the nobility were killed in the attack. The Qunari seem to have specifically targeted them. The rest are unclear about their obligations of taxation without a titled ruler to tilth to. At least that’s what they claim. What funds we have are not infinite and wet may not have an opportunity to replace them.”

“My men need to eat senishal,” Aveline said. She advanced another step towards the slender man. To his credit, Bran held his ground. “Without payment there is nothing compelling them to risk their lives maintaining order.”

“You would hold the welfare of the city hostage? I think not, Guard Captain. We have rations to pay your men with. Rest assured they will not starve while we wait for a successor to the throne of Kirkwall.”

“The Guard need more than just stale bread and dried meat.”

Bran rubbed his face and sighed. “What are you suggesting?” He asked. 

“An ale ration for starters.” She replied. “Also, we are spread to thinly. We can’t help the city orderly with the men I have. I need to conscript the private militias the nobles have hired. We need more manpower.”

“Sellswords,” Bran spat. “They will cause as much trouble as they prevent. The templars have offered to take some of the burden off of the guards. Make the effort to work with them.”

“They’ll never submit to my authority. I’ll have the same problems that you’re worried about with the sellswords. But at least I can run them out of town if they get unruly.”

“The templars are of superior moral fiber,” Bran insisted. “They will serve the cause of order in the city better than sellswords. I assume that is a cause that you value, Guard Captain.” The stress he put on her title made Aveline wonder how much he knew about her “special investigations” with Hawke… and the others. Aveline refuses to be put on the defensive and ignored the implication.

“I imagine it doesn’t hurt that the templars are funded by the chantry, not the city.”

“This offices has reached a decision on this matter. I will, however, send word to a few select establishments to open a tab for the guards to be paid by the city. I trust you to control your men’s consumption so as not to interfere with their duties or bankrupt the city.” 

Bran went back to whatever he had been doing before Aveline has interrupted him. She knew he was offering her a partial victory to placate her ego and she hated it... but she also knew when someone couldn’t be pushed any farther. Aveline returned to the barracks to deliver the news to her guards, both the good and the bad.


End file.
